Brock Hart
Brock Enroll Hart (Born: 1958) is a fictional character in the television series Reba. Description Brock is Reba's ex-husband, a dentist and golfer, who leaves her for his much younger, and pregnant, dental hygienist, Barbra Jean. He is vain, addicted to tanning, and tries to convince everyone that he is still young. 'Brock has sometimes been shown to regret divorcing Reba. In season 3, he was diagnosed with depression as he thought that he wasn't happy no matter what happened. As a result, he started starting anti-depressants, much to the upsetment of Barbra Jean. Also in season 5, he was diagnosed with kidney stones while Barbra Jean was away. Reba made him stay at her house, but after his stones passed he stayed because he wanted to spend time with his family, like things ''used to be. 'His name is a play on "rock & roll". He can sometimes be overprotective of Kyra when it comes to boys. Trivia *He Smoked Marijuana in College *He Has a Harley Davidson Motorcycle he calls "Crotch-Pig" *According to Van and Cheyenne, his name means "Badger" *He tries to act macho, but at times he behaves more like a child especially in Bullets Over Brock when he says "I'm gonna have a big boo boo tomorrow." *He fears Big Daddy (Barbra Jean's father) and her brother Buzzard, particularly because they don't like him. * In Flowers for Van, he unknowingly flirts with Reba via online poker, it could be hinted at the end that they never use their online poker accounts ever again. In addition, it is mentioned that many people say they remind him of an American looking Antonio Banderas. * His ex-wife Reba Hart says he is cheap, greedy and stupid. * He has a tan that makes him look a like a piece of melba toast. Relationships Reba Hart Reba is Brock's ex-wife and mother of three of his children.They were married for twenty years. Barbra Jean Hart Barbra Jean is Brock's current wife whom used to be a dental hygenist at his dental office. They were briefly seperated in season 3 to 4 and nearly divorced in season 6. They decided to make ammends after Barbra Jean had a breakdown live on the air. Occupations ''Dentist Brock was a dentist prior to the episode, Brock's Mulligan. ''Professional Golfer'' Brock decided to become a professional golfer and sell his practice, even claiming to be the next Tiger Woods. He has entered the "Hooter's Tour". Quotes *"Scam, is such an ugly word, no it was more of an "illegal tax shelter"". *"Turns out it was more of a charity for the people who donated than it was for the poor, Caymanians". *"Reba, It's the IRS... You have to lie"! *"I was the only straight guy in jazzercize class". *We're not going anywhere cause if we leave it'll look like we're running. And nothing brings out a hunter's instinct like pray on the run. * "Calm down, I can't talk to a hysterical woman!" - Core Focus *"I say we kill the boy." *"Son of a pickle farmer, he fumbled." *"Oh for the love of meatloaf." *"Barbra Jean don't you think I'm a bit overdressed for a restaurant that serves burn your butt chili?" Cheyenne's Rival *"Gezz, Barbra Jean when you yell like that you sound like... Oh hey Reba." Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Booker Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Fathers Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Males